novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Savages
"Savages" is a group song featured from Disney's Pocahontas to a Vampire Hunter Lucy episode "Day of the Reckoning," performed by both the vampires and the members of the Children Army that make up the episode. Background The song addresses themes of othering, xenophobia, and genocide. It is meant to paint both sides in a realistic light of the paranoia and hatred they would feel towards the other side if they had killed one of their group. When decontextualized beyond the characters and situation of the story, the song has been negatively received by critics, who deem it to be racist and horrid, arguing that it encourages the listener to dehumanize vampires. Plus, it is sung by two sides: Sgt. Ryder Mason, the Children Army (including their allies, the Teenland People's Council, which consists of all known teenage heroes) and Count Dracula and the vampires. There are two parts of this song, with Lucy Wollington and her Protoman brother, Julius Wollington, joining in in the second part. Synposis The song sees the Children Army and the vampires sing about how the other group are savages, and how they will go to war to wipe out the foreign race. The "vampires and the non-vampires break into the same song as they prepare for the upcoming battle." The song concludes when Count Dracula prepares to kill Alex Porter as soon as the troops are positioned, and Lucy and Julius rushes to stop Count Dracula. Composition Pocahontas sings counterpoint melodies during the song which are variations on "Colors of the Wind" and "Steady as the Beating Drum" from a Disney animated movie, Pocahontas, where she sings of peace and love to juxtapose their words. In Vampire Hunter Lucy, this is a "war call that brings back fond memories of the ensemble layers of "The Ganado Mob Song" in an episode, "Ganados For the Win" and the ominous tone of "Fires of War" in "When Monsters Attack." Themes The song condemns the mixing of races, which some critiques have pointed out is a social construct. The Children Army side is critical of those who do not believe in any gods, except for the Vampire Gods. That side also claims "vampires are not civilized, normal, and educated people." The vampires also demonize the non-vampires, describing them as "mortal and weak," and wondering if they bleed. It is "heavily emphasized that the difference between the two peoples are the real cause of the war." Lyrics Part I Ryder What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Here's what you get when races are diverse! Lori Yes, and their whole disgusting race is like a curse! Ryder Their teeth's a hellish red. They're only good when dead! They're vermin, as I said, and worse! Children Army & Teenland People's Council They're savages! Savages! Ryder Barely even human. Children Army & Teenland People's Council Savages! Savages! Ryder Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil. We must sound the drums of war! Children Army They're savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking devils! Teenland People's Council Dirty redskin devils! Ryder & Children Army Now we sound the drums of war! Count Dracula This is what we feared. The mortal is a demon. The only thing they feel at all is greed. Count Nightwing Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside. Vampires I wonder if they even bleed. They're savages! Savages! Count Dracula & Nightwing Barely even human. Vampires Savages! Savages! Count Dracula Killers at the core. Count Nightwing They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted. Count Dracula We must sound the drums of war. Vampires They're savages! Savages! First we deal with this one. Then we sound the drums of war. Children Army Savages! Savages! Katie Let's go get a few, boys and girls! Vampires Savages! Savages! Ryder Now it's up to you, boys and girls! All Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war! Part II Ryder This will be the day. (Let's go, boys and girls!) Count Dracula This will be the morning. (Bring out the prisoner!) Vampires We will see them dying in the dust. Lucy I don't know what we can do. Still, I know we've got to try. Ryder and Children Army Now we make them pay. Julius Eagle, help our feet to fly. Vampires Now without a warning. Lucy Mountain, help my heart be great. Vampires Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust. Julius Spirits of the Earth and Sky... Children Army & Vampires It's them or us. Lucy Please don't let it be too late... Children Army & Vampires They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking... Vampires Savages! Children Army Savages! Vampires Demons! Children Army Devils! Ryder Kill them! Vampires Savages! Children Army Savages! Ryder & Children Army What are we waiting for? (The Children Army are on a roll!) Ryder, Children Army & Vampires Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left. Julius How loud are the drums of the war? Ryder, Children Army & Vampires We will sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! Now we sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! Children Army & Vampires Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. Now we sound the drums of... Lucy Is this the death of all we love carried in the drumming of... Children Army & Vampires War! Lucy (No!) Category:Songs Category:Music